1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to screen assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new protective roller screen assembly for helping prevent projectiles moving at a high velocity from passing through a window or doorway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screen assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, screen assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,942; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,313; U.S. Pat. No. Design 356,644; U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,434; U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,052; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,797.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective roller screen assembly. The inventive device includes a frame that has a pair of upright members, an upper cross member that extends between upper ends of the upright members, and a lower cross member that extends between lower ends of the upright members. Each of the upright members has inner and outer sides, front and back sides, and an interior that is defined between the sides. Each of the inner sides of the upright members has a guide slot extending therethrough between the upper and lower ends of the upright members. A screen extends downwardly from the upper cross member. Opposed side ends of the screen are slidably disposed in the guide slots of the upright members. The screen is positionable between an extended position and a retracted position. The bottom end of the screen is positioned towards the lower cross member when the screen is positioned in the extended position. The bottom end of the screen is positioned towards the upper cross member when the screen is positioned in the retracted position.
In these respects, the protective roller screen assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping prevent projectiles moving at a high velocity from passing through a window or doorway.